<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved by innerxvelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469618">Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerxvelvet/pseuds/innerxvelvet'>innerxvelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intoxication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerxvelvet/pseuds/innerxvelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There she was, in love letter form. Back in his touch.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Minrene 100-word Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mino drowns himself in alcohol and cigarettes day by day. Vices here and there, consuming him, slowly fading away.</p><p>Every night he is haunted by her presence, 
Every day he is haunted by her absence,
but nothing is worse than the reality that she is forever gone. </p><p>He cries out to heavens for being so unkind.</p><p>That night he is determined to sleep his life away to be with her again.</p><p>But morning came, a knock at his door struck him awake. There she was, in love letter form. Back in his touch. </p><p>“Keep our Song playing. Live for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have always wanted to write a story inspired by John O' Callaghan's cover of Ivory's Come Back Down. I wanted to convey the profound feeling of grief and loss in just 100 words.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>